


London Skylines

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Movie Night, The Truth is Out There, two bros hanging out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Тони всегда нравилось в Лондоне, но он не знал, почему. Однажды вечером он встретил незнакомца и предложил составить ему компанию.





	London Skylines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortenavida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/gifts).
  * A translation of [London Skylines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517578) by [mortenavida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida). 



Тони Старка что-то всегда привлекало в Лондоне, и он никогда не был до конца уверен, что же именно. Он ослабил на шее красный галстук и расстегнул запонки, прежде чем закатать рукава рубашки. Дневная духота до сих пор не спала, отчего ночной воздух был влажным и тяжелым. Но Тони все-таки вышел на балкон гостиничного номера и оперся о перила, взглянув на яркий от огней город. Подул легкий освежающий ветерок, и Старк глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и прислушался.  
В Лондоне было спокойно. Тони слышал в новостях о каких-то террористических атаках, но, похоже, все просто закончилось, в то время как никто так и не понял, что на самом деле произошло. Он самолично помог восстановить несколько зданий, анонимно пожертвовав крупные суммы. Пеппер поинтересовалась его мотивами, но Тони предпочел отмолчаться, поэтому она не стала больше поднимать этот вопрос.  
Он уже собирался вернуться обратно в номер, когда его привлек шум с балкона под ним. Кто-то вышел, говоря, видимо, по телефону. Голос звучал весьма разочарованно. Тони взглянул вниз и увидел мужчину с растрепанными темными волосами, который отзеркалил его действия, тоже облокотившись о перила. Разговор отчего-то казался сильно приглушенным, будто Старку в уши кто-то вату напихал. И да, он не должен был пялиться, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Что-то в этом незнакомце его зацепило.  
Тони дождался, когда мужчина закончит разговор.  
— Тяжелая ночь?  
Незнакомец вздрогнул, заозиравшись по сторонам. Немного высунувшись с балкона, он догадался посмотреть наверх. Его зеленые глаза блеснули в отсвете балконного бра. И Тони вдруг захотелось, чтобы он так смотрел на него вечно.  
— Простите?  
— Я не подслушивал, — сразу же заявил Старк. — Честное слово. Просто голос у вас расстроенный.  
Мужчина грустно улыбнулся, пожав плечами, и отвел взгляд.  
— Родственники жены.  
Тони отметил для себя, что этот человек для него теперь был под запретом, но это не значило, что ему нельзя было быть с ним милым.  
— Сам я с таким не сталкивался, но понять могу. Вы тут с супругой в отпуске?  
— Хотел бы, но нет, — незнакомец покачал головой. — Я тут временно, пока не найду другое жилье. Неприятный развод.  
Оу, похоже, он снова в игре. Тони улыбнулся мужчине, хоть тот уже и не смотрел на него.  
— Нужна компания?  
Снизу молчали достаточно долго, что Тони уже было подумал, не переступил ли он некую границу дозволенного, когда вдруг незнакомец безразлично пожал плечами и оттолкнулся от перил.  
— Алкоголь есть?  
— Найдется. Но я, если честно, уже не в состоянии больше пить сегодня.  
— И ладно. Тогда просто закуску принесу.  
Тони нагнулся вперед, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на мужчину, но тот уже вернулся в номер. Он тоже предпочел зайти внутрь, вдруг почувствовав странное головокружение. Он не спал с незнакомцами с тех пор, как стал Железным Человеком, несмотря на все сплетни, что печатала о нем желтая пресса. Он был только с Пеппер и своей правой рукой.  
Предварительно отперев ключом дверь, Тони стянул туфли и носки — давно уже стоило переодеться во что-то поудобнее. Только он потянулся к ремню, как дверь в номер распахнулась.  
— У меня тут немного…  
Тони замер, увидев мужчину в полный рост. Он позволил себе обласкать взглядом красивые руки, которые были частично скрыты закатанными рукавами рубашки. Но вот джинсам ничего спрятать не удалось. Тони заметил многочисленные пакетики снеков, но сейчас его внимание больше привлекала шея незнакомца, на которой так хотелось поцеловать эту пульсирующую венку.  
— Для этого есть обслуживание номеров, — Старк махнул рукой. Он подошел ближе, откинув ремень в сторону. — Меня зовут Тони.  
Незнакомец тоже протянул руку, предварительно сложив все пакеты на стол.  
— Гарри.  
Они какое-то мгновение смотрели друг на друга, а потом синхронно улыбнулись, расслабившись. Гарри не узнал его или не стал обращать внимание на то, кем на самом деле был Тони. Старк оценил жест и пригласил его присесть.  
— Как на счет фильмов восьмидесятых?  
— О, не самые лучшие года для кинематографа, — заявил Гарри и вольготно устроился на диване. — С чего начнем?  
Тони рассмеялся, прежде чем переключить канал на нужный. Беззаботно комментируя Малыша-каратиста, споря о поступках героев и о сюжете в целом, к концу второй части Старк обнаружил Гарри у себя на коленях, сжимая в руках его тонкую талию.  
Они не целовались, зависнув друг напротив друга в считанных сантиметрах. Тони мог чувствовать жар чужого дыхания на своих губах. Немного усилив хватку, он потянулся вперед, в то время как Гарри, наоборот, отпрянул. Отвлекшись от такого манящего рта, Тони посмотрел в испуганные зеленые глаза.  
— Это не я, — прошептал Гарри. — Я никогда… я так никогда не делаю.  
Тони попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться.  
— Мы не должны ничего делать. Но, если быть честным, я бы очень-очень этого хотел.  
Гарри притиснулся ближе, прижавшись собственным стояком к выпирающей выпуклости у Тони в штанах.  
— Я знаю. Я тоже.  
— Что тебя останавливает?  
Гарри прикусил губу, и Тони подавил острое желание тут же впиться в нее поцелуем. Вместо этого он позволил себе подхватить мужчину под попу в ожидании ответа. Гарри покачал головой и сам потянулся вперед, оставив на губах Тони легкий поцелуй. Затем аккуратно соскользнул с его колен и сел рядом на диван.  
— Не уверен, что готов к подобного рода… — он растрепал и без того лохматые волосы.  
— Я понял, — Тони поправил брюки — он совершенно не собирался скрывать собственное возбуждение. — Могу я хотя бы стать другом?  
Гарри немного недоуменно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Мы оба в отеле живем. Не думаю, что такая дружба продлится долго.  
— У меня затяжной отпуск, — Тони пожал плечами. — Я могу тут остаться на столько, на сколько буду тебе нужен, — возможно, он сможет уговорить его на нечто большее, — как друг.  
Гарри долго не решался ответить. Наконец, он сказал со смешком:  
— Хм, сомневаюсь, что «просто друзья» продлятся долго, но почему бы и нет. Мне не помешает компания.  
— Я с удовольствием, — Тони подхватил чужие ноги, положив их себе на колени.  
— Что…  
— Тс-с, кино начинается, — Старк указал на экран. Краем глаза он заметил, как Гарри, все-таки расслабившись, облокотился на спинку дивана.  
Старку потребовалось три дня, чтобы затащить его в свою постель, и еще три, чтобы обнаружить, что Гарри был волшебником (столько же ушло на раскрытие «тайны» Железного Человека). А еще через год они наконец-то съехались. Лежа в постели и обнимая Гарри, Старк размышлял о том, что Лондон подарил ему самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось в его жизни.


End file.
